<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Accidental Wedding, or He Stole my Knight by Notsalony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989932">The Accidental Wedding, or He Stole my Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony'>Notsalony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Wedding, Blow Job, Caught, Cum Coated, Cum on, D/s, Degradation, Dom!Derek, Dom!Flinstock, Dominance, Home Wrecker, Humilation, M/M, Masturbation, Money Shot, Multi, Other, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Romance, Spying, Steo, Steo Day, Submission, Verse!stiles, boyfriend stealing, public fingering, relationship, semi public masturbation, sub!Theo, watched, water sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with Derek.  Has been since the minute he came into his life back when Scott first got bitten.  But then Theo came back to town and things have only gotten complicated for the human caught with one foot in the supernatural world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Steo Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Steo Day.  I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?” Theo asked holding his backpack over his shoulder as he walked with Scott.</p><p>“Yeah I’m pretty sure Stiles is off the table dude.” Scott sighed, he’d had to listen to Theo all day since he’d gotten back from his pack mandated therapy sessions drone on and on about Stiles.  “Where is this even coming from?” He turned to look at Theo.</p><p>“I… I had a breakthrough.” Theo blushed looking down.</p><p>“Oh?” Scott paused, watching Theo shuffle his feet before he crossed his arms and waited for his chimera beta to continue speaking.</p><p>“i’m sorta in love with him…” Theo blushed harder.</p><p>“what?” Scott’s eyes went wide, quickly searching with his eyes and ears to see if any of the pack were around before grabbing Theo by the collar and dragging him into the supply closet that they pack had broken the lock on years ago and put in a warding scheme that prevented over hearing anything that happened in there.  Sometimes teenagers needed a safe place away from prying eyes to plot or scheme, or even make out all the way to having full blown sex in here.  The rule was you use it, you clean it.  Scott walked in and sniffed, clean, and pulled Theo in before shutting the door and a blue flash covered the walls.</p><p>“Spill.” Scott crossed his arms.</p><p>“That’s pretty much it.” Theo bit his lip, worrying it slightly as he studied his alpha’s face.</p><p>“You’re in love with Stiles?” Scott scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“you tried to ruin his life… like a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“And you framed him for murder, twice…”</p><p>“I can…”</p><p>“And you tried to make him into Void-Stiles again.”</p><p>“Well to be fair…”</p><p>“And you actively hate him.”</p><p>“That was more projecting.” Theo sighed and sat down on a bench.  “I more hated myself than him, and I hated that I liked him and I knew I’d never have him and that sorta led me into a circle of acting out so he’d notice me and then getting mad because he got mad…” His shoulders slumped as he pulled his knees up to his chest to sit on the bench fully, his bag discarded by his side.  “The truth is, I’ve probably loved him since we met back in the third grade.”</p><p>“Shit.” Scott pulled out the other bench and sat down hard.  “Theo…”</p><p>“I know… it’s hopeless.  There’s nothing anyone can do.  It’s just… It’d be nice if I didn’t have to feel like this…” He sighed, talking more at his knees than to the alpha in the room.  “are you sure he loves Derek?” His voice actually broke as he glanced tearful eyes up at Scott and the poor alpha felt his heart break for his chimera beta.  On some level he felt sorry for him, he knew what it was like to love someone you’d never have.  He’d loved Alison with all his heart and she’d left.  He’d loved Kira with all his heart and she’d left.  Now he’d learned how to live with those facts.  Hell even now he was guarding his heart.</p><p>“It’s not hopeless… but…” Scott sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Listen I’m pretty sure Stiles is planning the wedding already.”</p><p>“So you’re saying there’s still hope?” Theo perked up.</p><p>“I… maybe?  I don’t want to give you false hope.  But maybe if you talked to Stiles, maybe…”</p><p>“I could always try kissing him…”</p><p>“NO!” Scott shook his head.  “Trust me, Derek’s territorial, you kiss Stiles and he’ll tear your fucking head off with his teeth.” Scott sighed as Theo hung his head.  “You need to talk to Stiles…”</p><p>“yeah…” Theo nodded, realizing he needed to figure his shit out and fast.  He knew Stiles wasn’t mated to Derek yet, not married either.  They were waiting till after graduation for that.  He figured that was probably more on Derek’s side of things, since clearly Stiles was a ball of hormones and erections.  Theo could smell them often enough.</p><p>“Dude.” Scott covered his nose and Theo looked up confused before he blushed, realizing he’d been thinking about Stiles and his erections and now had a massive one himself.</p><p>“sorry.” Theo blushed and bowed his head while bearing his neck submissively.</p><p>“You know, I think the therapy’s been working.” Scott leaned in and laid his chin on Theo’s neck.  “A month ago you’d have bitched and growled at me or said something snarky.  You not only apologized for something that isn’t entirely with in your control, but you gave a submitting gesture.” Scott leaned back and studied Theo.</p><p>“I’m glad someone notices.” Theo blushed looking away.</p><p>“Who hasn’t noticed?  Stiles?” Scott put a hand on Theo’s shoulder and squeezed.</p><p>“He called me a murdering psychopath last week… I… I haven’t really figured out how I feel about that.” Theo almost crumpled in on himself.</p><p>“He said that to your face?” Scott was having serious thoughts about talking to Stiles about what he said in front of the pups.</p><p>“No… he was talking to Danny.” Theo shook his head.  “I was walking up to ask him a question and heard him talking about how much of a murdering psychopath I was and how I’d probably never change…” Theo bit his bottom lip, worrying it as he sat there.</p><p>“Theo, you’re not the same kid you were when you got here.”</p><p>“R-really?” Theo swallowed thickly and looked up at Scott’s face.</p><p>“Theo, I’ve seen how much you’ve grown.  I don’t think you’re the same person who was manipulated into killing his sister, or following the dread doctor’s blindly.  I think between being put into purgatory, and everything that came after that, that you’ve gotten to where you’re in a much more stable place emotionally and mentally.” Scott smiled.  “So why don’t you go down to the locker room and take care of that so I don’t have to smell it…” Scott made a gesture down and Theo glanced down realizing he was leaking precum into his jeans.</p><p>“S-sure.” He nodded, hugging Scott but being careful to keep his groin away from his alpha who clearly didn’t want to be touching Theo’s hard cock.  He opened the door and pointed; Theo nodded and followed the direction heading out of the storage closet towards the locker room.  No one would be there this time of day.  The practice was over and the locker room should be long empty by now.  Theo was glad for it.</p><p>Pulling the shirt over his head he dropped it on the bench and toed off his boots before undoing his jeans and dropping them too.  Standing there in his tented boxer briefs he could let his hands drift across his body before he sighed happily to slide his underwear off and lay it with his clothes before padding naked into the shower, his hard cock waving in front of him.  It didn’t take so long to set the temperature the way he liked it.  He’d been showering here since he got back to town with the Dread Doctors, choosing not to spend time with his <em>family</em> as much as he possibly could.  He’d liked the fear they gave off but it stopped him being able to enjoy anything else.</p><p>So he’d left them to that house themselves and started using the facilities here in the locker room.  Coming down here so often he’d come to have a favorite shower head, able to get it to the pressure and temperatures that he needed to feel better.  Soon enough his body was being immersed in the falling water, and he let out a contented sigh.  Somehow this felt like coming home in a lot of ways.  But he needed to hurry; he didn’t want to get caught by coach, again.  He blushed, thinking about the last time he’d been in here jerking off and showering when Coach had walked in and waited till he nearly came to startle him and ask him just what the fuck he thought he was doing.</p><p>His hand drifted to his swollen cock and he began to stroke himself, thinking about Stiles.  Stiles’ bare body.  He’s spied on him in the shower before, watched him masturbate.  His mind replaying the last time he’d watched Stiles playing with that massive cock between his legs.  His head leaned forwards, the water matting his hair down as one arm braced him against the shower wall and the other worked his big cock rapidly.  Theo matching the strokes from his memory almost as if he and Stiles were masturbating together; if only in his mind.  Almost… almost there… his breathing picked up, his hand flying faster and faster up and down his cock.  He was almost there… almost… fuck…</p><p>“oh shit.” Theo’s eyes flew open and he turned, shock and shame etched on his face as he kept stroking his cock, expecting to see coach there and figuring he might as well finish this time, only to slowly realize that it wasn’t coach he was looking at.  He was looking at Stiles.  Stiles who had taken his clothes off and was heading in for a shower, and was standing there in just a towel as his eyes fixated on Theo’s hand on his cock.  Theo’s brain short circuited as he came.  His load shooting and he half hunched forward as he shot his load on Stiles, hitting his chest, his towel, and his bare leg and feet before he fell to his knees and panted heavily.</p><p>“Theo…” Stiles was struggling to come to terms with what he’d just seen.</p><p>“s-sor-rry.” Theo leaned against the shower wall, his hand still on his cock as he panted hard.</p><p>“I… I can’t really fault you.  I was coming in to do the same thing.” Stiles sighed, dropping his towel an walking past Theo.  “Coach has been so hard to work around to get some <em>alone</em> time in here.”</p><p>“sorta my fault.” Theo blushed, trying not to look at Stiles’ ass with a deep hunger.  Fuck he wanted to dive his face into that ass and eat him out.</p><p>“Oh?” Stiles looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“He caught me.” Theo blushed harder, looking away.</p><p>“So do you <em>like</em> being caught or something?” Stiles arched a brow and Theo blushed.</p><p>“not really…” Theo sat down with his back against the wall to catch his breath.</p><p>“Just keep getting caught huh.” Stiles chuckled.</p><p>“You don’t seem to have much shame when it comes to walking around naked…” Theo’s eyes hungrily scanned all the exposed flesh.</p><p>“Well you came on me and my towel.  I was going to jerk off but I figure I’ll wait till you leave.” Stiles shrugged.</p><p>“And if I don’t want to leave?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Stiles blinked and turned around to face Theo.</p><p>“What if I want to watch you jerk off?  What if I want to watch you blow your load or let you blow it all over me?” Theo licked his lips.</p><p>“what?” Stiles was confused now.</p><p>“Or better yet I could suck your cock…” Theo let his hunger show in his voice.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>“I’m hot for you…” Theo blushed.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“yeah.”</p><p>“Dude I’m dating Derek, I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Is he here?” Theo arched a brow.</p><p>“No…” Stiles frowned.</p><p>“So you were going to sneak off and beat off… maybe I could help you…?” He seemed to perk up at this idea and Stiles looked at him with dawning realization.</p><p>“You’re not kidding, are you.”</p><p>“Nope.” Theo shook his head.  “I want you.”</p><p>“Prove it.” Stiles clenched his jaw.  He was the one always obeying Derek’s rules and ideas when they were together, maybe this was his chance to know what it was like to be in charge.</p><p>“How?” Theo swallowed.</p><p>“Where are your clothes?”</p><p>“Out on the bench…”</p><p>“Go get them.” Theo was confused but got up and gathered up his clothes before padding back to the shower to stand in the doorway.  “Throw them on the floor.” Stiles pointed to the drain and Theo blushed but did as he was told.  “Good, now piss on them.” Theo’s eyes went wide but took a hold of his semi soft cock and pissed on his own clothes, feeling all over confused as to why he was getting turned on by this.</p><p>“Good boy.” Stiles stepped forward and pissed on Theo’s clothes.  “Where do you live?” Stiles looked right at Theo.</p><p>“my truck…” Theo blushed.</p><p>“Where do you park it at night?”</p><p>“Derek gives me a spot on the Hale land…”</p><p>“Good.” Stiles smirked.  “You’re not wearing anything for the rest of the night.  You go for food, you do it naked.  You do not put a single fucking thing but your shoes on for the rest of the night.” Theo swallowed hard.</p><p>“yes…”</p><p>“Yes what?” Stiles’ voice was hard.</p><p>“yes sir.” Theo lowered his gaze.</p><p>“Good boy.  Now take your clothes and throw them away.” Theo blushed and took his clothes away to the trash can and came back naked, and rock hard, waiting for orders.  “You’re able to follow orders well.”</p><p>“Thank you sir.” Theo felt a swell of pride.</p><p>“Now get on your fucking knees.  I’m going to use that fucking throat of yours till you can’t speak tomorrow.” Stiles walked up and gripped the back of Theo’s neck.  “And when I’m done using every fucking hole on your body to my pleasure, you’re going to walk out to your truck, naked and wet, and I’ll decide how much more you can take.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Theo swallowed before Stiles’ hand went from his neck to his shoulder and he fell to his knees looking squarely at the solid cock in front of him.  He licked his lips as it was brought to his lips, his tongue playing with the glands he was presented with before more of that self same cock was slammed into his mouth and beyond.  He had no idea that as he sat there on his knees being skull fucked in the boy’s locker room at school that this would end with him in a whole other kind of situation.</p><p>Where he wouldn’t just be submitting for Stiles but for Derek too, the pair of them dominating him, all while he wore a wedding band that he had never assumed that he’d have on his finger that matched the one on Stiles’ finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles takes to his new roll as a dom and Theo takes to his natural place as a sub.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo was ashamed.  Sure he was hard as a fucking rock, and still soaking wet, and his face was coated in cum as was his ass and his inner thigh as it leaked from his abused hole.  Who knew Stiles knew how to use that fucking monster to punish a willing sub?  Theo was actually limping a little as they walked out of the shower.  He shivered and then jumped at the slow clap in front of them. <br/><br/>“I honestly didn’t know you boys had it in you.” Theo looked around and quickly spotted Coach standing there clapping. <br/><br/>“Thanks Coach.” Stiles smiled, wrapping a towel around himself after drying off. <br/><br/>“I thought you were that Hale guy’s cock puppet?” Coach frowned. <br/><br/>“Usually am.” Stiles blushed at the idea of being called a cock puppet, but when the guy fucking you is big enough and strong enough to hold you in the air with just his cock and you couldn’t reach the ground for a few feet of air between you and it, it was an apt expression.  “Theo here’s just a bigger sub than me.  I’m more a dom.  I’m a bottom but I’m mouthy.” Stiles shrugged. <br/><br/>“See that just makes more sense.” Coach nodded.  “So you going to be fucking him like that in the locker room a lot?” Coach sighed. <br/><br/>“Maybe…” Stiles shrugged.  “Unless you prefer we do it while the team is here.” <br/><br/>“Oh I’d love to see Dunbar and McCall’s faces when you two do any of <em>that</em> in front of the whole team.” Coach chuckled darkly. <br/><br/>“Scott knows I have the hots for Stiles.” Theo blushed. <br/><br/>“Oh does he?” Coach crossed his arms and Stiles frowned at Theo. <br/><br/>“He’s the one who told me to come down here and jerk off in the locker room before going home.  I don’t know if he knew Stiles was going to catch me or what… but… yeah.” <br/><br/>“So you take orders from McCall too?” Theo blushed, he hadn’t thought about it but yeah, yeah he did. <br/><br/>“Yes.” Theo’s face was crimson as he looked at the Coach. <br/><br/>“You follow anybody’s orders?” Coach challenged. <br/><br/>“I…” <br/><br/>“Yes.” Stiles answered for him and brow beat Theo indo hanging his head and nodding. <br/><br/>“yes.” <br/><br/>“Good.  I don’t think you need to wear clothes in my locker room again.  From now on before gym or when practice is going on, you can take your clothes off in the hall and come in without them.” He smirked.  “I might think about the same deal when it comes to classes.” <br/><br/>“C-classes?” Theo’s eyes went wide. <br/><br/>“You think we could get away with full nudity?” Stiles tilted his head, moving his towel as he started sorting through his clothes. <br/><br/>“I’m sure there will be some push back, but I’m sure we could find some sort of politically correct rule on the books to allow him to prance around dripping cum and looking like he’d been the only whore on pay day.” Coach shrugged. <br/><br/>“I like the way you think.  You want a go at him?” Stiles gestured to Theo who gaped at him. <br/><br/>“Maybe down the line.  For now I have got places to be.  Lock up behind you.” He waved at Stiles.  “And you, no clothes in my locker room tomorrow.” <br/><br/>“yes sir.” Theo blushed and hung his head waiting till the Coach left and Stiles smacked his ass. <br/><br/>“So let’s go see your truck.” <br/><br/>“I… I parked at the far side of the… the parking lot.” Theo blushed. <br/><br/>“Good.  I get to watch more of my load leak out of that tight perky ass of yours.” Stiles smacked him again and finished dressing.  “Lead the way.” He gestured and Theo, clad only in Stiles’ and his own cum and his boots walked out feeling ashamed and humiliated, but turned on more than he could imagine as they walked the long way through the school, stopping so Stiles could take photos of various depraved acts that Theo did for his benefit before they walked out to the truck. <br/><br/>Stiles insisted on Theo standing in the bed of his pick up jerking off while he went and got his jeep and parked it next to Theo’s truck.  That done he made Theo stand there and sort through his laundry while vigorously fingering him in public.  Theo came a couple times in his laundry before he’d given up all his underwear to Stiles and most of his pants.  Just a couple loose pairs of shorts and handed over the rest of his shorts. <br/><br/>“I’ll decide what you’re wearing to school from now on.  And when I don’t give you something, assume I want you to show up naked.” Stiles smirked, leaving Theo with a pair of shorts that were too loose, no underwear, no socks, and a tank top that would do nothing to hide his body.  “You have gym tomorrow too right?” <br/><br/>“yeah…” Theo blushed, dreading being naked in front of the team. <br/><br/>“I don’t think you need any gym clothes.” <br/><br/>“B-but coach makes us play in our underwear if we forget our gym clothes…” Theo blushed horribly now. <br/><br/>“Yep, and you won’t be wearing any, and you’ll be naked when you have to tell him you don’t have any underwear or gym clothes tomorrow.” Stiles gave a dark smirk. <br/><br/>“fuck…” <br/><br/>“You said you wanted void Stiles, here’s a taste sweet cheeks.” Stiles shoved three fingers firmly against Theo’s prostate making him lean over the truck before telling him to fuck himself on his hand.  Soon enough he was having a hands free orgasm against the side of his truck, and with a blush almost bordering on looking like a burn, he licked his own seed off the side of his truck before Stiles smacked his nuts and told him to go enjoy the rest of his day.  Stiles left with his clothes and Theo loaded up into the truck, feeling ashamed and horny and driving out to the preserver, he did stop to get some food at a drive through, but he felt dirty with drying cum on his face, completely naked, and when he bent over to put stuff away, his nudity became apparent and they chuckled at him in the drive through.  After that he went <em>home</em> and pulled into his spot at the preserve. <br/><br/>He wasn’t sure if the Hales had set it up or if someone else had, but he’d discovered a series of camper hook ups in the area that Derek had told him he could stay.  So he could power any electronics he needed or have water if he needed it.  He pulled a blanket out of his hamper and laid it out in the bed of his truck.  Laying out there in the sun he wondered if this was really what he wanted.  He was questioning everything about today when his phone went off.  He reached for it, and blushed as he realized it was Stiles. <br/><br/>“hey?” Theo blushed. <br/><br/>“Hey slut.” Stiles sounded cheerful. <br/><br/>“What’s up?” <br/><br/>“I’m thinking about telling Derek about you.” Theo felt his heart beet go up as he thought about that. <br/><br/>“… I don’t…” <br/><br/>“So when I tell him I want you there, naked, and on your knees with a boner.” <br/><br/>“You want me … hard… in front of your boyfriend?” Theo swallowed. <br/><br/>“Oh yeah.  I figure that’s a good way to get him to fuck your throat.” <br/><br/>“y… you want to share me?” Theo shivered. <br/><br/>“Theo, if I had my way, I’d have the entire pack fucking you as a team building activity.” Theo felt his hole throb with need.  “But let’s start small, I’m going to get Derek on board with <em>sharing</em> you.  I’m pretty sure he’ll be open to using you.” Stiles was digging in the fridge.  “So be ready after school tomorrow to worship his big cock, not as big as mine, but you didn’t manage to really deep throat me today.  I’m pretty sure we both shove ourselves down that throat of yours we’ll train you well enough.” Stiles sat down.  “But you’d better be at school early tomorrow.  I’m going to want to fuck you in the back of your truck before home room.” <br/><br/>“yes sir.” Theo was panting, this terrified him, but… why was his dick so fucking hard? <br/><br/>“Oh and Theo…” <br/><br/>“yes sir?” <br/><br/>“You’d better keep your gpa up.  If it drops below a 3.4, I’m putting you in a fucking cock cage and you’ll remain in it till you get your grades up.  Do you understand me?” <br/><br/>“yes sir.” Theo was barely at a 3.4 now.  Fuck he was in danger of losing the use of his cock all too quickly. <br/><br/>“Good.  Done your homework yet?” <br/><br/>“N-not yet…” Theo thought about his book bag. <br/><br/>“Finish.  Then I want you to use the outdoor shower out there, fingering yourself and stroking your cock, be as loud as you can.  That way if anyone’s out there that should or shouldn’t be can know you’re out there jerking off.  Maybe they’ll come watch, or fuck you.” <br/><br/>“Y-yes sir.” Theo closed his eyes. <br/><br/>“And if you send me a video of that, I’ll give you a kiss tomorrow.” <br/><br/>“Y-yes sir….” Theo was speechless.  A kiss…a… his face heated up.  He’d have done almost anything for that.  “Do I have to do anything else if I want to kiss you back?” Theo spoke quickly. <br/><br/>“Huh… tell you what, you post the video to your social media accounts, you face the camera and you make sure you’re whole body is on display, and I think I can make out with you tomorrow.  But I get to see the video first.” <br/><br/>“Yes sir.” Theo nodded, knowing he couldn’t see him but he felt consumed to do so. <br/><br/>“Good boy.” Theo felt his ego swell, amongst other things. <br/><br/>“Yes, sir.” <br/><br/>“Good, now get to work.” Stiles hung up and left Theo with a raging hard on and a desire to try his hardest on his homework.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>